


Welcome Home News

by blackbirdpuzzlepiece



Category: Jacksepticeye Fandom, Markiplier fandom - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Pregnancy, You and the Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 09:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15969125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbirdpuzzlepiece/pseuds/blackbirdpuzzlepiece
Summary: Mark and Jack get home from a convention and you have news for them.





	Welcome Home News

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing a poly relationship. Also my first Mark and Jack story. So please go easy on me :)

Mark looked around as he and Jack walked into the house. “(Y/N)?” he called, looking for their girlfriend.  
“Sweetheart?” Jack called. There was no answer. Mark frowned maybe she went to bed. He motioned for Jack to follow him to the bedroom. As they got closer they could hear music playing. Then there was a loud sniffle. Mark looked at Jack and frowned.  
“Baby?” Mark said opening the door to the bedroom. He was met with the sight of their girlfriend surrounded by tissues and their TV playing a video of Mark singing “Just Say You Won't Let Go.”  
“Awe sweetheart.” Jack cooed. She looked up from the video and gasped.  
“You're home!”  
“Yeah. We got here a little bit ago.” Mark said. He moved to the bed and climbed in with her. Jack climbed in on her other side. They wrapped their arms around her and snuggled her close.  
“I guess I didn't hear you over the TV.” she sniffled and turned it off. “I missed you guys.”  
“Why are you crying sweetheart?” Jack asked. He moved a piece of her hair out of her eyes.  
“I'm scared,” she whispered.  
“About what?” Mark asked frowning. “Did something happen while we were gone?”  
“Well...” she sniffled and glanced back and forth between them. “You guys...you guys remember how I was feeling sick when you left?”  
“Yeah...” Jack said while Mark nodded.  
“And you guys made me promise to go to the doctor and I did...” she started crying again. Mark's face paled and Jack moved impossibly closer to her.  
“What did the doctor say?” Mark managed to get out past the lump in his throat. Had the news been that bad? He and Jack both thought it was just some bad food, but...what if it was something serious? Could (Y/N) be dying? Could he and Jack be losing the woman they loved?  
“He...He ran some tests.” she said softly, “I'm pregnant.”  
“What?!” Jack said. His entire face lit up. The Irishman was practically vibrating happiness at the announcement. Mark surged forward.  
“Don't scare me like that!” He hugged her gently, but tightly. “I thought it was something bad.”  
“You...you aren't upset?” she asked looking between the two of them.  
“No, sweetheart of course not,” Jack said. “Why would we be? We're having a babby!”  
She smiled. “Yeah.” She sniffled.  
“This is the best welcome home news ever,” Mark said, kissing her cheek. (Y/N) snuggled into them and sighed happily. “I'm happy I have you guys. I love you.”  
“We love you too.” the said in unison. They both kissed a cheek and settled in for a night with their girl...and their new little one.


End file.
